Lou Spes
by JNAPDN
Summary: On pourrait dire pleins de choses. On pourrait dire que l'héroïne est bizarre, mais on ne le fera pas, ça ferait fuir les gens. On pourrait aussi dire que son histoire est racontée par un narrateur survolté ou encore que... eh oh, z'avez qu'à lire!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tout le merveilleux et inépuisable monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime, à la merveilleuse, à la superbe, à la... oui, bref, à J.K. Rowling la meilleure des meilleurs (Ô gloire à elle, Grande Prêtresse de l'Univers ! - non non, je n'en fais absolument jamais trop). Lou est, quant à elle, totalement sortie de mon esprit - tordu, selon certaines personnes - ce qui sera aussi le cas de certains autres personnages que J.K. Rowling aura juste mentionnés et que je me ferai une joie d'arranger à ma sauce.

**Nda:** Voilà plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fiction, après l'avoir postée sur un blog créé spécialement, je choisis de la faire connaître - ou du moins, je choisis _d'essayer _de la faire connaître - sur ce site. Je tiens à préciser que je suis ouverte à toute critique, un tant soi-peu expliquée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi ce site, vu qu'il est fait exprès pour héberger des fictions, et donc, de "vrais" lecteurs (je dis "vrais", car je ne sais pas si vous pouvez même imaginer ce qu'on peut trouver sur les blogs...), je ne cherche évidemment qu'à m'améliorer. Voilà, c'est tout... Ah non, j'ai oublié: j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

**Prologue**

Je marchais, seule, sous une pluie battante. Les rayons de la Lune eux-mêmes ne parvenaient pas à dissiper l'épais brouillard qui flottait autour de moi. J'avançais, indifférente au froid. Un silence oppressant régnait aux alentours. J'aurais voulu hurler afin de briser cette impression d'étouffement. Courageuse comme je l'étais, je n'avais qu'une autre envie: courir. Courir loin, très loin. Fuir ce monde. Courir comme je l'avais fait quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de m'enfuir. L'image des corps inanimés de mes parents et de ma petite soeur, s'insinua une fois de plus dans mon esprit. Vicieuse, insistante, comme pour me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, comme pour m'empêcher d'oublier. Mais que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Qui étaient ces hommes masqués que j'avais vu, quittant la maison, alors que j'allais rentrer ? Encore une fois je me reposais ces questions, inlassablement, comme si le fait de les formuler allait m'apporter des réponses. J'aurais pu, j'aurais _dû _appeler la police. Une personne normale l'aurait fait, elle. Mais la vue de ces hommes m'en avait dissuadée. Ils n'étaient pas de simples meurtriers. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Si l'on peut qualifier une personne capable de tuer de normale. Ils étaient différents. Une secte peut-être ? Un réseau terroriste ? Mon père travaillant au Gouvernement, cette hypothèse n'était pas inimaginable. En tous cas, ils n'étaient pas des individus isolés. Ils servaient quelqu'un. Ils avaient tous une sorte d'uniforme. Je me ressassais toutes ces questions que je m'étais déjà posées, comme un CD qu'on aurait mis en mode _repeat_. Mais peu m'importait. Plus rien n'était important à présent. J'étais vidée. Vide de tout. Voilà deux jours que je marchais sans relâche, sans savoir où j'allais. Je pouvais juste dire que je venais d'atterrir aux abords d'une grande forêt. Je m'avançais prudemment. Encore une fois mon absence de courage ne me surprit pas: l'envie de fuir était plus présente que jamais. Mais je m'y refusais. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. On me prendrait pour la meurtrière, on me jetterait en prison. Ou alors, je serais placée en famille d'accueil. Je n'aurais pas le droit de rester seule. Et pourtant, c'est ce que je suis. Seule. Plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été en seize ans. Je commençai alors à courir, m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Les larmes perlaient sur mes joues rosies par le froid, je trébuchais à chaque pas, mais qu'importe, je n'avais d'autres choix, car, à présent, moi, Lou Spes, âgée de 16 ans, j'étais seule. Indéniablement et inexorablement seule.

* * *

Re-bonjouuuur les jeun's!

Voilà, c'était donc mon prologue, court, j'en conviens, mais ce n'est que le début. Je préviens immédiatement, le premier chapitre n'a _rien-à-voir_, dans le premier chapitre le narrateur évoqué dans le résumé apparaîtra enfin, mais je risque de mettre un moment avant de le poster vu que j'ai encore quelques soucis avec la mise en page, mais ça c'est une autre histoire pas du tout intéressante et dont vous vous fichez pleinement. Mais faut savoir que j'ai pour habitude de taper tout ce que je pense, ce qui fait que vous risquez de vous retrouver avec des notes d'auteur assez énormes... Bref, je m'arrête là. Mais... _vous avez des impressions à me faire partager, peut-être..?_ (ce n'est qu'une suggestion évidemment, je n'essaie a-bso-lu-ment pas de vous influencer, éhéh!)

Bisous bisous mes chers lecteurs! (là, c'est le moment où j'espère qu'il y en aura, pour ça, une technique très simple: la prière, yeux plissés, mains jointes, grand sourire hypocrite.)


	2. Celle qui survivait

Yo la populasse! (j'avoue qu'on a vu mieux comme entrée en la matière, mais que voulez-vous, il est six heures de mat' là)

Ici même mon premier vrai chapitre livré pour vous! Je l'ai relu afin de chercher mes fautes - et j'en ai trouvé en plus... tsss - mais je ne vous garantis rien. Par contre je suis choquée, je l'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an celui-là! Et j'me revois encore en train de le taper, assise sur ma chaise, l'ordinateur fraîchement acquis posé sur la table du salon... J'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil! En tout cas, je voulais remercier les premiers reviewers, ou plutôt les premières revieweuses (dans la catégorie j'invente des mots je demande les parents) **Mak64** et **Lily Snape19**, et leur passer une petite annonce: je vous en supplie, après la lecture de ce chapitre, même si vous en avez fortement envie, ne me tuez pas! Nan mais je préfère prévenir, parce que ce chapitre est aux antipodes du prologue... Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. Enjoy! (or not?)

* * *

**Celle qui survivait**

Lou était assise contre un tronc d'arbre, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, étroitement enserrés par ses bras faibles. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle se cachait dans cette forêt. Elle savait la police à sa recherche, mais elle ne se laisserait pas attraper. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir allumer son téléphone portable pour connaître l'heure, mais elle avait trop peur qu'ils la retrouvent grâce au signal qu'elle émettrait.

Drôlement parano, la gamine... Si elle avait vraiment compris les séries comme _NCIS_ ou _FBI portés disparus_, elle saurait qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle pour qu'on la retrouve. Nan mais j'vous jure... En même temps ça a dû la perturber ce triple meurtre. Ceux qui ont lu ce qui est écrit précédemment comprendront. Pas sûr qu'ils aient lu, m'a pas l'air terrible c't'histoire... J'vais peut-être aller narrer ailleurs. Enfin bref, moi même je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé avant. J'étais pas encore là. Mais l'auteur a décidé de m'inclure dans l'histoire; elle trouve que ça faisait trop tragique quand c'était la gamine qui racontait. Elle espère que je vais apporter un peu de légèreté à ce récit... Mouais... 'Vais p't'être me re-concentrer sur Lou, parce qu'elle a arrêté de penser à son portable.

Lou se leva, aux aguets, dans la crainte que l'on commença à la chercher dans cette forêt. Il y avait peu de chance, mais on ne savait jamais.

Hum, Lou, permet moi de te signaler que pour l'instant, la police penche plutôt pour un enlèvement. Ils attendent une demande de rançon. Ouais, nan, laisse tomber, j'oublie qu'tu m'entends pas.

Elle commença à marcher vers un petit lac dont elle connaissait l'existence. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle, s'en était même inquiétant. Mais Lou était habituée à ce silence. Arrivée au lac, elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau: ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, des petites brindilles et feuilles y étaient accrochées. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient à présent cernés de violet et injectés de sang. Son visage s'était aminci, creusé par la fatigue, l'anxiété et la douleur. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Tout en soupirant et en frissonnant, Lou commença à se déshabiller.

Attendez, attendez... Pourquoi elle se déshabille? Eh oh, Lou! Y a des enfants qui lisent cette fiction! Ah, j'ai compris. Elle se lave. Tu fais bien, tu commençais à sentir un peu fort. Vu la température glaciale de l'eau, je comprends cependant que tu n'aies pas tenté l'expérience plus tôt. En attendant bande de petits voyeurs, je vais pas vous dire à quoi elle ressemble toute nue. On va la laisser prendre son bain tranquillou et pendant ce temps je vais vous parler de, euh... autre chose. Vous savez qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose? Eh oui! Ah ça vous embouche un coin, hein! Vous pensiez qu'il allait jamais rien se passer, et là je vous lâche une info. Peut-être que si vous êtes sages je vous en dirais un peu plus... Allez, hop, je tiens plus, et je sens que vous non plus. Alors, et bien, bientôt Lou ne sera plus seule dans cette forêt! Nan je parle pas de lapins ou de biches, - le retour de Panpan et Bambi c'est pour plus tard, désolé - je vous parle d'humains. Des vrais de vrais, des bipèdes, avec deux yeux, deux bras, deux mains et ... Enfin bref quoi, vous m'avez compris. Il seront trois et après y aura même un quatrième spécimen humain qui les rejoindra et vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui va se passer ? Eh bien, ils vont **CENSURE PAR L'AUTEUR** et **CENSURE PAR L'AUTEUR** et puis vous avez deviné tout seul. QUOI? Nan mais j'hallucine, je me suis fait censurer! Je suis un narrateur de renom moi, Mademoiselle! Parfaitement, de RENOM! Je descends de la très grande lignée des Narrators! J'aurais même dû narrer Harry Potter!

Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait? Parce que c'est mon cousin Godefroy qui a eu le poste... Madame Rowling trouvait que je m'imposais trop dans le récit. Je vois pas du tout ce qu'elle a voulu dire..!

...

...

...

...

Ouais, bon, d'accord. J'aurais pas dû essayer de tout vous raconter, je l'avoue. Je ferai mieux mon job à présent et mon cousin Godefroy va voir que je peux narrer aussi bien que lui! Non mais!

Lou ressortit de sa douche de luxe en frissonnant, gelée jusqu'à la moelle épinière elle fouilla dans son sac de sport et ❙❙ Pause, s'il vous plaît. Avant que vous ne commenciez à débattre et à protester contre la crédibilité du récit, je vais vous expliquer: NON, Lou n'est pas gentiment retournée chez elle afin de préparer un sac avec des affaires, comme si elle allait à une pyjama-party. Elle revenait de son entraînement de basket, il est donc normal qu'elle ait un sac. C'est bon, cette explication vous convient? OUI ? Alors c'est reparti. Play, s'il vous plaît ▶❙❙ _fouilla dans son sac de sport_ et en sortit une serviette. Lou commença à se sécher minutieusement, l'hiver était plutôt doux pour l'instant, mais elle sentait que le temps se rafraîchissait. Une fois entièrement sèche elle se rhabilla précipitamment et lorsqu'elle eut fini de ranger le reste de ses affaires, elle plongea sa main dans la plus petite des poches du sac et en sortit...

...

Bon allez, arrête de fouiller comme ça et sort ce que tu dois sortir!

...

une barre Spécial K déjà entamée.

Wouaah. Alors là, c'est le scoop du siècle. Tu pouvais pas sortir un fusil et aller chasser ou quelque chose comme ça, au moins? Ou alors t'aurais pu sortir l'argent que tu aurais gagné en braquant une banque avec une paire de collant opaque sur la tête?

Elle en coupa un petit morceau, l'avala et remballa ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Son ventre protesta bruyamment à la vue de la nourriture qui s'en allait, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle était habituée à la faim à présent. Il lui faudrait bientôt rejoindre une ville, elle ne pouvait rester ici indéfiniment. Sans but elle recommença à marcher, le regard vide. Ses jambes semblaient la porter toutes seules vers une destination inconnue. Elle marcha ainsi, des heures durant, sans jamais faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Arrivée près d'une clairière elle s'arrêta. Comme pour se rassurer elle dit, à voix haute:

- Voilà un endroit parfait pour dormir, n'est-ce pas Arnold?

Attendez, stop. Qui c'est, ce Arnold? C'est pas le boursouflet de Ginny normalement? Oh non, j'ai compris. C'est pas le boursouflet de Ginny. Elle se parle à elle même, enfin à un ami imaginaire. Dans sa tête. Fiouuu... Naaaaaaan, elle est pas timbrée... Ca doit être la solitude. Comme dans _Je suis une légende_, Will Smith commence à parler aux mannequins en plastique. Vachement triste ce film. Mais dis-donc l'auteur, t'es sacrement en manque d'inspiration niveau prénom, là...

N'attendant pas la réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, Lou s'avança prudemment jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. Le brouillard qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours était moins présent ici, sa peau était illuminée par les rayons de Lune. C'était une belle soirée d'hiver. Froide et éclairée. Tournant lentement sur elle-même Lou inspecta du regard les arbres. Elle en vit un plus gros et plus solide que les autres, elle s'en approcha et commença à grimper, les mains rendues malhabiles par le froid. Elle trouva deux grosses branches proches l'une de l'autre, Lou se coucha donc essayant de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable.

Wouao, plus forte que Rambo, Robinson Crusoe ou même Tarzan il y a ... LOU SPES!

« Ouhouh ouuuh! »

La jeune fille assoupie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Foutu hibou. Pour une fois qu'elle s'endormait!

C'est une chouette en fait, Lou. Ah nan, c'est un hibou. Attendez, quelqu'un sait comment différencier ces deux volatiles? Nan? Je chercherai alors, pfiouu, faut vraiment tout faire soi-même ici...

Lou se redressa et commença à bouger afin de descendre de l'arbre.

**CRAC !**

Notre jeune aventurière s'arrêta net, son coeur commençant à s'affoler: quel était ce bruit ?

* * *

Aïe, pas taper, pas taper...

Mon narrateur n'étant pas des plus courants - à vrai dire je n'en ai jamais vu, mais ça doit exister, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à avoir eu l'idée - je sais très bien qu'on accroche ou qu'on accroche pas. En même temps pour ma défense, ce n'est que le premier chapitre! Mon narrateur ne peut pas immédiatement nous sortir des phrases super spirituelles et tout, faut d'abord qu'il s'échauffe!

...

D'accord. À ma connaissance il n'a jamais sorti de phrases spirituelles, sur tous les chapitres déjà écris. Mais il a le mérite d'être drôle, parfois!

En ce qui concerne la longueur de mes chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, mais ils sont tellement vieux! Et puis, rien qu'avec ça, certains trouvaient le moyen de se plaindre en disant qu'ils étaient "long comme le bras" (si, si, on me l'a dit) alors j'ai appris à raccourcir, jeune idiote que j'étais. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres écrits, que je ne réécrirai pas, cependant, j'ai changé depuis un an, et j'ose espérer que mes écrits aussi, ont évolués (dans le bon sens).

Bon allez, je recommence le coup de la prière (retenez bien ce stratagème: yeux plissés, mains jointes, sourire hypocrite) cette fois-ci pour que le chapitre vous plaise - ou du moins ne vous fasse pas partir en courant, ce serait déjà ça - et que vous reveniez. Et puis hop, une deuxième petite prière pour des reviews - pour celle-là, je sens qu'y va carrément falloir que je nous fasse une danse mystique, pour qu'elle fonctionne.

Allez, je vous laisse avec toute ma superbe grande affection - dont vous vous fichez - mes cocos!

Bisouiiiilles!

P-S: éhéh, pour ceux qui regardent, vouiiii, j'ai piqué leur système de titres à Friends - eh, cette série, c'est quand même le top, hein - parce que j'étais cruellement en manque d'inspiration et que ça m'est apparu comme une évidence - allez savoir pourquoi!


	3. Celle qui croyait rêver

Wesh wesh canne-à-pêche! (désolée, vraiment, _d é s o l é e, _pour cette entrée, mais j'ai ça dans la tête depuis trente minutes) J'ai un oral de dix-huit minutes à préparer pour demain, plus un fichier word, et un power point à faire sur le même sujet, et j'ai à peine commencé le fichier word, aussi il est tout à fait normal que je sois ici à poster mon second chapitre! Oui, je savais que vous me donneriez raison. J'veux dire, c'est un peu le sort de tout le monde, non? De dériver sur ce site quand nos devoirs nécessitent l'intervention de cette machine diabolique qu'est un ordinateur, j'veux dire.

Alors, je tiens à m'excuser pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais j'ai vu que ça se faisait aussi à même le chapitre, alors, voici mesdames, et mesdemoiselles (j'ai pas vraiment vu d'hommes pour l'instant, en fait...) les... réponses au revieeeeeeews! (du grand baratin, pour pas grand chose, je sais, mais à ce stade là de désespoir personnel, un rien prend des allures de fête nationale, avec moi.) Alors, tout d'abord mesdames et mesdemoiselles, nous allons examiner la review de... **Mak64! **Oui, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, Mak64 est l'heureuse gagnante de... ah nan, mince, c'est vrai qu'on est pas vraiment au loto, là. Mais passons sur cette tentative d'humour ratée, et répondons plutôt à sa review. Alors, que lis-je? _...beaucoup aimé ce chapitre... _(j'vais rougir là, j'te jure.)... _narrateur me rappelle "Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle"... si t'as pas lu cette fic: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?... Plutôt marrant... _(mmmh, merci!)..._ hâte de lire la suite... By the way... _(ahah, j'adore cette expression!)..._ sais toujours pas à quelle époque ça se passe... sans doute passé dans les années 90... _(c'est exactement ça!)..._ en 98, les portables n'étaient pas vraiment répandus... fais ce que tu veux de cette remarque... OUI je suis une lectrice attentive et chiante et je l'assume !_

Mouahahah! Toi, j't'aime bien! C'est la première fois que j'ai une lectrice aussi attentive et observatrice! Je sens que je vais m'en donner à coeur joie si tu continues à suivre cette fiction! Alors, je fais effectivement ce que je veux de cette remarque, et donc: je rougis. Parce qu'il est vrai, que cette histoire de portable n'est vraiment pas très logique. Mais j'ai décidé que, vu que le père de Lou travaillait au Gouvernement, il craignait pour sa sécurité, et lui en a donné un, et à défaut de pouvoir contacter ses ami(e)s qui n'avaient certainement pas de portables, elle pouvait au moins contacter ses parents en cas de kidnapping. A condition qu'elle ait pas les deux mains liées dans le dos et qu'elle soit pas dans le coffre d'une voiture, bien entendu. Parce que le réseau ça devait pas être ça. ... Comment ça mon explication ne tient pas la route? D'accord, je l'avoue, c'est une lamentable erreur de ma part. Et je me demande s'il ne va pas y en avoir d'autres, d'ailleurs... Donc, je m'en excuse d'avance! Mais si tu en vois d'autre, continue à me les dire, parce que ça me fait toujours bien rire de voir à quel point ce que j'ai écrit ne tient pas vraiment la route, parce que le pire, c'est que quand tu me fais remarquer mes fautes comme celle du téléphone, j'me rends compte que c'est gros comme Ste Mangouste (m'en fous de pas savoir à quoi ressemble Ste Mangouste, ça doit être assez grand pour qu'il y ait six étages). Ensuite, par rapport à cette fiction, "Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle", tu es la deuxième à me le dire! Je suis donc effectivement allée faire un tour dessus, mais je n'ai lu que le premier chapitre. D'abord, par faute de temps, et ensuite parce que nos narrateur sont hyper semblables et que je sais comment fonctionne mon cerveau. Je vais enregistrer ses vannes, je ne vais plus me souvenir d'_où_ je les ai, et je vais les ressortir, alors que ce sera l'autre auteur qui les aura trouvées. Ce sera même pas volontaire, ce sera juste mon cerveau. Bref, je vais en rester là, je veux juste te remercier pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer, et j'espère que si tu lis ce chapitre, il te plaira aussi!

Passons ensuite à... **SERENDIPITE**! Que je tiens à remercier d'avance, pour sa très gentille review! Alors, par où commencer? Tout d'abord, je suis contente que mon narrateur te plaise, j'avais un peu peur de la réaction des gens face à lui (limite on dirait que je parle d'une vraie personne, en fait. Faut vraiment que j'me fasse interner, j'crois). Ensuite, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire par "_ça change de la première personne (du genre "Bonjour, je m'appelle Lea, j'ai 16 ans et je rentre à Poudlard dans ma sixième année.")_" puisque c'était précisément mon but, je suis donc doublement contente que tu l'aies remarqué - même si je n'ai rien contre les fictions qui sont narrées comme ça, hein, évidemment. "_Mmh. Tout ça pour dire que la longueur des chapitres ne me dérange pas, & que ton narrateur timbré m'a convaincu d'attendre la suite :) (mains jointes, sourire angélique) Pleeeeeeeease ^^_" Ahah, carrément toi aussi t'as la technique des mains jointes et tout, ah là là, j't'aime bien toi aussi. Z'êtes des gens bien dis-donc, les lecteurs, sur ce site! Ensuite, j'ai un message de la part de mon narrateur: il apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu le trouves timbré et il te remercie, parce que figures-toi que je lui ai dit que j'étais certainement plus dingue que lui, et il a décrété que seuls les lecteurs pourraient en juger... donc, il te fait pleins de bisous, ahah! (dites, le simple fait que je vienne d'écrire ça, prouve bien que c'est moi qui suis tarée, non?) Sur ce, je m'arrête, et te remercie à mon tour, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture! (si tu lis, éhéh)

Ensuite, je veux aussi remercier **Melandry**, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, ainsi que **Cameleon Re-Louu**, à qui j'ai déjà répondu, mais que je tenais à remercier à nouveau.

Et à présent... Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui liront!

* * *

**Celle qui croyait rêver**

Previously on Lou Spes: (ouais nan, j'mets "previously" parce que c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans NCIS et que je peux pas m'empêcher de répéter "Previously on NCIS" au moins cinq fois par jour, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, dans n'importe quelle circonstance et condition.)

_**CRAC! **_

_Notre jeune aventurière s'arrêta net, son coeur commençant à s'affoler: quel était ce bruit ?_

Bah ça, on se le demande tous, Lou !

Ce craquement fut bientôt accompagné de paroles:

- Aïe, Ron, tu m'as marché sur les pieds ! dit une voix féminine.

- Désolé...

- Chut ! lança une troisième voix.

Le silence se fit. Lou n'osait pas bouger, dans une position inconfortable - un pied dans le vide, l'autre sur une branche un peu plus haute et ses deux bras accrochés désespérément à une autre branche, cette dernière encore beaucoup plus haute - elle entreprit d'attendre et d'essayer de voir les personnes à l'origine du bruit.

En même temps c'est pas comme si elle avait trente-six mille autres options... Mais c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est Rambo cette fille. Parce qu'il faut une sacrée force dans les bras pour tenir... Dix euros que dans trois minutes, elle est par-terre !

Lou ne bougeait que ses yeux, mais même avec sa vue parfaite - Ouéé ! Dix sur dix chez l'ophtalmo..! Nan mais sérieusement l'auteur, des fois, t'as des remarques bizarres, ça veut rien dire le fait qu'elle ait une vue parfaite ! - elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ces personnes qui semblaient être au nombre de trois.

Tiens, tiens, tiens... J'vous avais pas prévenu, par hasard ? Je pourrais remplacer Trelawney ! Je ferai des prophéties du genre: _Ce mois-ci, trois humains pénétreront dans la forêt où se terre une jeune fille. Leur rencontre bouleversera à jamais la vie de chacun d'entre eux et de tant d'autres personnes. Mais ils devront faire attention aux multiples périples qui les attendent en ces temps obscures, car _Oups. Stop. Pardon. J'ai failli en dire trop. Ouf, sauvé !

- C'est bon ? reprit la voix du premier garçon, qui s'appelait Ron.

- Je pense... reprit la voix féminine. De toute façon, si ça n'était pas le cas, on se serait déjà fait tuer, avec tout le bruit que tu fais.

- Le bruit que _je_ fais ? C'est _toi_ qui a commencé à parler !

- Tu me marchais sur les pieds, Ronald ! Et puis, permets-moi de te poser une question: _qui_ vient de demander si c'était bon ?

- Ben quoi, se défendit-il, on allait pas rester plantés debout éternellement... Si quelqu'un voulait nous tuer, il aurait facilement pu le faire, ta voix lui aurait déjà signalé notre position !

- Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît... lâcha le deuxième garçon, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Les deux autres étouffèrent des exclamations d'indignation.

- Merci. On pourrait peut-être enlever la cape, non ?

Lou vit alors apparaître, comme par magie (trop tentant, désolé), deux garçons et une fille qui paraissaient avoir à peu près son âge. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre était roux et, la jeune femme, quant à elle, possédait des cheveux bruns.

Tiens, tiens, tiens... Ils ne vous rappellent personne, ces trois là ?

La jeune femme se détacha alors du groupe, elle avança vers le centre de la clairière et sortit un petit objet de sa poche. De là où elle était, Lou n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était, mais elle était de plus en plus surprise par ces trois jeunes, qui parlaient d'un ton anodin du fait qu'on pouvait vouloir leur mort.

Elle commença alors à prononcer toutes sortes de paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Lou. Notre Rambo nationale vit alors les deux autres, occupés à sortir une tente d'un petit sac violet, bien trop petit pour accueillir celle-ci . Chacun d'eux tira de leur poche la même sorte d'objet que leur amie, on aurait dit un stylo. Le rouquin commença à l'agiter et les sardines de la tente bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, sous les yeux ébahis de Lou. Mais bientôt, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent tous les trois, ainsi que leurs affaires. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne parvenait plus qu'à entendre le maudit hibou qui l'avait réveillée. Mais était-elle vraiment réveillée ? N'était-elle pas plutôt en plein rêve ?

Ah... Non, désolé Lou, pas pour cette fois. T'es souvent en plein délire, mais pas là. Mais t'as pas l'air de réaliser la chance que t'as: c'est HARRY POTTER ! Descend de ton arbre ! Saute lui dessus ! Demande lui un autographe ! Je sais pas moi ! Fais quelque chose, REAGIS ! C'est lui qui va exterminer l'autre Zozo, là ! Mais ça, évidemment tu ne le sais pas, jeune inculte. Bon, en même temps, lui-même ne le sait pas encore...

Ah et au fait, j'ai cherché la différence entre une chouette et un hibou. C'était un hibou, il avait des aigrettes. Tu avais donc raison. J'avais tord...

Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus de force dans les bras, Lou se redressa, remonta jusqu'aux deux branches et se rassit. Elle essaya de se calmer.

Vas-y Lou, respire. Reeeeepire... Inspire, inspire, expire par où tu peux. 〈Nda: merci Jamel Debbouze, ahah!〉

- Respire, respire. se dit-elle à elle-même.

Haaaaan ! On est d'accord sur quelque chose !

- Tout ça, c'est pas réel, hein Arnold ? murmura-t-elle. Ca ressemble à de la magie, mais la magie ça n'existe pas. Et puis la cape c'est sûrement celle que des scientifiques voulaient mettre au point, tu ne crois pas, Arnold ?

Tu vas voir, un jour il va te répondre...

Bon laissons cette jeune cingl... Oups pardon, _jeune fille_ un instant et allons voir du côté du trio.

- J'ai faim. lâcha Ron.

- Quelle nouvelle surprenante ! rétorqua Hermione.

Wouaaa vous aviez pas compris que c'était Hermione la brune, hein ?

- J'ai envie de revoir Kreattur. lança Harry, tout d'un coup.

Wouaaa vous aviez pas compris que c'était Harry le... Nan, j'vous l'ai déjà faite celle-là.

- On en a déjà discuté, Harry. dit Hermione, soudain tendue.

- On est pas sûr qu'ils le suivent !

- C'est trop risqué...

Harry se tourna vers Ron en quête de soutien:

- Tu as faim, non ?

- Oui...

- On pourrait demander à Kreattur de nous apporter à manger.

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre Hermione dit d'un ton lasse:

- C'que tu peux être borné...

Là-dessus elle a pas tord. Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein !

Harry capitula. En apparence. Car le narrateur d'exception que je suis, _sait_ qu'intérieurement il est toujours aussi déterminé. Sans un mot il sortit de la tente.

* * *

Greaaaaat! Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes arrivez à la fin de ce second chapitre. Alors là, soit vous êtes estomaqués d'avoir trouvé un tel ramassis de conneries en aussi peu de lignes et vous vous promettez de ne jamais revenir, non sans avoir auparavant craché sur votre écran d'ordinateur - et puis être allé chercher un essuie-tout en courant car ça dégoulinait sur le clavier - soit vous êtes estomaqués par tant de... de... de trucs bien - ouais, Solenn ou comment trouver les adjectifs les plus pourris pour qualifier un chapitre - et vous laissez une review - j'propose ça à tout hasard et en toute objectivité, évidemment.

Ayant déjà perdu une bonne heure de travail - non pas que ça me dérange vraiment quoi, mais là j'en ai minimum jusqu'à deux heures du matin... - je vous laisse dès à présent, sans plus de mots que ceux-ci:

Mondieumondieumondieu,j'espèrequevousavezaimé,sincèrement-ouhlàlà,fautvraimentquej'arrêtedetapercommeunetarée,oumonclavierseramortavantl'heure-etpuisévidemment,sivousvoussentezd'attaque,n'oubliezpaslareview,pourunavispositifounégatif-parcequ'enfait,plusjelelis,moinsjel'aimecechapitre,iln',enfait.

Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de déchiffrer, voici un rapide résumé:

Mon dieu (x3), espère que vous avez aimé - faut arrêter taper sur clavier comme ça sinon sera mort - si vous vous sentez d'attaque - review, avis négatif ou positif, car: + je lis - j'aime, trouve chapitre pas drôle.

Ceci était un message du ministère des flemmardes-qui-trouvent-que-taper-tout-serré-c'est-rigolo-et-puis-traduire-avec-peu-de-mots-après-ça-l'est-aussi.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus mes lapinouuuuuuuuus! (l'usage abusif d'une même lettre est dangereux pour la santé, je sais.)


	4. Celle qui se croyait Samouraï

Wouh, yeah, baby! (comme pour le précédent chapitre, je tiens à nouveau à m'excuser pour mes entrées en la matière) Je poste mon troisième chapitre aujourd'hui, mesdames et messieurs, et j'en profite pour m'émerveiller un instant sur ma propre stupidité, parfois teintée d'intelligence: je viens de découvrir que le site m'envoyait des messages sur ma boîte mail pour m'indiquer les gens m'ajoutant à leurs "favoris" et "alertes". Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir. Aussi je tiens à les remercier, même si certains d'entre eux ne reviewent pas ("reviewent", du verbe "reviewer", bien sûr), donc merci à **TWICK**, **ana74**, **loudee**, **Hey-ceycey**, **Melandry **et **SERENDIPITE** et aux autres, qui lisent, et reviewent (s'il y en a, haha!). Je réponds juste, ici, à **Serendipite**, qui a manifestement désactivé les messages privés: Merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review, et j'espère que non, tu ne vas pas ma découper en morceaux - et me donner à manger aux lions du zoo de ton oncle, quelle horreur, haha! - malgré trèèèèès loooooong retard. Ensuite, personnellement, j'adorerais avadakedavrisé non pas mon prof de philo - impossible, héhé, je ne suis qu'en seconde - mais ma prof de français, prof tellement... inutile. (j'ai tellement envie de retrouver mon ancienne prof! alors, madame, si vous lisez ce message, sachez que Solenn, de l'ancienne 3ème2 (avec Jean, Cécile et tout) vous regrette fortement et vous supplie de venir enseigner au lycée. Merci.) Hum, oui, je sais que jamais elle ne lira ça, mais fallait que je lui rende hommage, héhé! Alors, encore merci SERENDIPITE, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Mais tout de suite, passons plutôt à ledit chapiiiiiiiiiiitre!

* * *

**Celle qui se croyait Samouraï**

Previously, on Lou Spes: _Harry capitula. En apparence. Car le narrateur d'exception que je suis, sait qu'intérieurement il est toujours aussi déterminé. Sans un mot il sortit de la tente._

Lou était toujours assise sur ses deux branches, cet air ébahi ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son visage. Elle essayait vainement de se calmer, de se convaincre que rien n'était vrai.

- C'est pas d'la magie, c'est pas d'la magie, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

Bon, vu que son état n'a pas évolué, je vous propose de refaire un petit voyage de quelques mètres afin de voir le trio à nouveau.

- J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, dit Ron, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Hermione. Harry n'est pas stupide.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Hemione resta silencieuse. Comme à son habitude elle porta la main à son retourneur de temps.

- T'as encore ce truc ? Pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de jouer avec ?

- C'est nerveux... répondit-elle en retirant l'objet d'autour de son cou.

- J'vois ça. Le fait pas tourner surtout.

- Oh, ça va, Ronald !

Ron Weasley sourit machinalement en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, son ton exaspéré était pour lui tellement familier qu'il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard ou au Terrier.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien...

Ils échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à rigoler, sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ri.

Décidément, je tombe toujours chez des fous. Il y a celle qui se parle à elle-même, ceux qui rigolent pour rien et un autre tellement suicidaire qu'il veut limite appeler lui-même les mangemorts pour leurs dire où ils sont... M'enfin...

De son côté Harry était assis, silencieux. Les autres ne le comprenaient pas, il fallait qu'ils revoient Kreattur. Il en allait de leur survie. En plus le pauvre Elfe ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi des mangemorts avaient débarqués au Square Grimmaurd à leur place.

Franchement, il peut parler sur Hermione lui, il est pire qu'elle: c'est le retour de la S.A.L.E, là !

Il voulait appeler Kreattur, mais il est vrai qu'il y avait un risque. Un risque bien réel. Il s'efforça de chasser cette idée de son esprit, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'objectif: Kreattur. L'Elfe pourrait les aider... Oui. Il les aidera. Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se concentra sur son Elfe de Maison.

Non ! Non ! Il va pas le faire ! Harry, ne fait pas ça ! Oh ! C'est un ordre ! Tu m'entends ? Un ordre !

- Kreatt...

- Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota Hermione.

- ...ur

**CRAC !**

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Lou entendit un bruit assourdissant. Elle tomba de l'arbre mais sa chute passa inaperçue car, au même instant, beaucoup de choses se déroulèrent.

Le campement réapparut révélant en même temps Hermione, Ron et Harry. Hermione cria. Ron se leva d'un bond. Kreattur apparut mais cette fois si, pas seul. Un homme masqué était avec lui.

Lou qui s'était redressée dans l'ombre, étouffa à grande peine une exclamation: cet homme portait le même uniforme que les meurtriers de sa famille!

Harry et Hermione se levèrent eux aussi, leur baguette à la main. Ron rejoignit ses deux compagnons, tous les trois faisaient face à l'homme masqué. Se jaugeant du regard.

Lou observa la scène, son regard s'arrêta sur l'étrange créature présente elle aussi. Elle était plus petite qu'un humain, avait de grandes oreilles (comme celles de Dumbo, en fait) et sa peau parcheminée pendait, semblant trop grande pour son corps. La créature croassa:

- Maître.

Et il s'inclina. Lou tremblait de peur. À nouveau Dumbo parla:

- Maître, Maître, Kreattur ne voulait pas... Le jeune Malefoy l'a obligé !

Aucune des quatre personnes ne bougea, puis enfin, Harry brisa le silence:

- Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Potter, répliqua-t-il avec ironie. Weasley, Granger, continua-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ron et Hermione.

Tous deux restèrent de marbre face à ses salutations plus que douteuses, la tension était palpable, soudain Harry cria:

- Stupefix !

Malefoy fit un geste de sa baguette et le sort se répercuta contre un bouclier invisible, obligeant Harry à se baisser afin de ne pas être touché.

- Impressionnant, Potter, railla le dénommé Malefoy.

- Oh ! fit Hermione. Presque aussi impressionnant que toi, la Fouine: légilimencie et sortilèges informulés... Ton maître t'en a appris des choses !

- Tais-toi ! dit Malefoy d'une voix dure.

- Non, toi tais-toi. Nous sommes trois et tu es seul. Tu ne me sembles pas être en position de négocier, intervint Ron.

- Dis moi Oustiti, il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ? Cependant, tu as raison: plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Je devrais peut-être appeler quelques-uns de mes "collègues" ?

Raah je le savais ! Arrêtez de l'énerver... Franchement, ça ne va pas du tout, là. Ma survie dépend de ce récit, et la survie de ce récit dépend de la survie des personnages du récit, à savoir vous et Lou, et votre survie dépend elle-même de la volonté de Malefoy qui dépend des ordres donnés aux mangemorts qui dépendent de Voldemort, qui lui, dépend de... ben, ne dépend de personne en fait. Vous m'suivez ?

Harry fut le premier à réagir:

- Malefoy, tu ne vas pas appeler les autres...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix moins assurée cependant.

- Parce que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Et que tu ne veux pas le devenir.

- Qu'est c'que tu en sais, Potter ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? À mon avis la psychologie ou chepaquoi c'est pas le meilleur moyen, vois-tu ? Il y a d'autres vies en jeu ! Celle de Lou, par exemple ! La pauvre gamine est toujours planquée et elle comprend rien.

Mais Malefoy n'avait toujours pas appuyé sur la marque gravée sur son avant-bras gauche. Parce que Malefoy n'était pas mauvais, au fond. C'était juste un mouton. Et ça, Harry le savait, il n'avait pas oublié que Malefoy allait abaisser sa baguette, lorsqu'il aurait dû tuer Dumbledore.

Ron de son côté se préparait à l'attaque, il resserra son emprise autour de sa baguette et ne quitta plus Malefoy des yeux, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Tandis qu'Hermione, elle, réfléchissait. Elle avait son sac violet, elle pouvait attraper les autres et transplaner. Son retourneur de temps toujours dans sa main droite, elle resserra son poing autour, elle aussi était prête à agir.

Les quatre personnes se jaugèrent du regard, attendant.

Ouais, ben en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose je vais voir comment va ma Lou.

Pardon ? Non, je ne suis pas possessif, c'est bien ma Lou. Si, c'est ma Lou ! Oh et puis tu m'embêtes petite auteur de pacotille, si je veux dire que c'est ma Lou, alors ça sera ma Lou. C'est qui le narrateur ici, hein ?

Ca y est, je suis énervé. Remerciez la...

OK. On se calme. Allez, on fait comme elle avait dit Mamie Rosa: on inspire un bon coup, et c'est reparti.

Merci Mamie.

Lou était toujours dans l'ombre, son cerveau semblait être en bogue perpétuel: elle ne parvenait pas à donner d'explications à ce qu'elle voyait. Ca ne pouvait pas être de la magie. Petite elle avait longtemps espéré que la magie existait, elle en avait longtemps rêvé, mais à présent le temps des rêves était révolu. Elle vivait dans le monde réel. Pas dans un monde de rêves. Un monde réel, rempli de pleurs et de douleurs, un monde où la magie et le rêve n'avaient pas leur place. Un monde où tout avait une explication rationnel. Tout.

Et bien, je suis impatient de voir quelle explication rationnelle tu vas me trouver...

Lou inspira un grand coup - Comment elle peut connaître cette méthode ? C'est un secret de famille, c'est ma Mamie Rosa qui l'enseigne ! Personne ne doit la connaître ! - et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**FIOUU ! **

Lou sursauta. Un éclair de couleur était passé près d'elle. Apparemment les hostilités avaient repris.

Près de toi, près de toi, faut le dire vite, hein... Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de vouloir dédramatiser la situation, mais il était à trois bons mètres.

**SHIAAAA !**

NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? TON TRUC ROUGE LÀ, IL EST PASSE À TRENTE CENTIMETRES D'ELLE ! VOILÀÀÀÀÀ ! LÀ, T'AURAIS DÛ SURSAUTER !

Non je ne suis pas hystérique, pourquoi ?

- Bon, très bien ! J'accepte ton hypothèse, Arnold ! Il se peut que ce soit de la magie ! chuchota-t-elle énervée.

Ah bah d'accord ! Maintenant Arnold émet des hypothèses ! Et en plus, Lou arrive à s'énerver contre elle-même !

Effrayée, Lou regarda le combat. Dans son esprit, l'homme en noir était le méchant et les trois autres étaient les gentils. Bien qu'en supériorité numérique, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à venir à bout de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci ne les attaquait pas souvent, mais parvenait à esquiver les éclairs. Tout en continuant le combat ils commencèrent à s'éloigner les uns des autres, comme pour agrandir leur terrain de jeux.

Sans vouloir être rabat-joie, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'un jeu.

La petite créature elle était toujours au milieu des hostilités, imperturbable. Soudain Harry roula à terre afin d'éviter un sortilège et cria précipitamment:

- Kreattur, je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard, tu m'entends ? Tu y vas et tu fais comme les autres Elfes, mais surtout je t'ordonne de ne donner aucune information qui puisse aider Tu-Sais-Qui ! Aucune ! _**Pour Regulus !**_ ajouta-t-il soudain.

L'Elfe acquiesça et **CRAC !** transplana.

Lou observait la scène quand soudain elle vit quelque chose qui avait manifestement échappé aux deux autres gentils. Le dénommé Malefoy venait de rejeter deux éclairs, et la brune et le rouquin avait dû se baisser. Il était maintenant tourné face aux garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui était encore par-terre, et il s'apprêtait à refaire le coup des éclairs. Tout se passa en un instant dans l'esprit de Lou: ce garçon ne devait pas mourir, il avait encore ses amis, sa famille, une vie entière, et pas détruite comme la sienne. Il ne devait pas mourir. Alors dans un acte téméraire et courageux, Lou sortit de sa cachette et hurla, comme elle l'avait vu faire dans les films:

- On attaque pas un ennemi à terre !

Non ne me dites pas qu'elle l'a fait ! Parce que là c'est pas un acte téméraire et courageux, mais acte téméraire, stupide et suicidaire ! Stupide chose ! En plus, excuse-moi mais, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette phrase ? Tu te prends pour une Samouraï ? Tu te crois dans un film de Jacky Chan ? Alors, Lou retourne te cacher, si ça se trouve ils ne t'ont pas vu !

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite (aussi je vais vous faire une sorte d'étape par étape, un ralenti, si vous préférez):

Malefoy qui n'avait pas encore vu Lou commença à lancer son sortilège. Ron, lui, fut bousculé par une Lou déchaînée qui plongea devant Harry afin de prendre l'éclair à sa place. Malefoy lança son sortilège en même temps qu'Hermione. Mais Hermione, elle, avait bien comprit la démarche de Lou, aussi elle envoya un sortilège de protection et un maléfice en direction de Malefoy. Ron lui aussi envoya un sortilège vers Malefoy.

(Mode normal à présent) Les trois sortilèges se répercutèrent sur le bouclier, pour finalement toucher Lou. Alors le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un halo de lumière entoura son corps et elle s'éleva dans l'air. Les quatres combattants cessèrent immédiatement de se battre, afin d'observer ce phénomène sans précédent à leurs yeux. La lumière or du halo devenait de plus en plus blanche et de plus en plus forte. Chacun d'eux mit une main devant leurs yeux et regardèrent, fascinés. Soudain l'enveloppe de lumière se brisa et des faisceaux lumineux jaillirent, touchant beaucoup de choses sans importance mais aussi chacun des sorciers. Hermione sentit un jet de lumière percuter sa main droite, puis se fut le trou noir. Pour tout le monde.

* * *

BADADADOUUUM (tsouin-tsouin!) ! Fin du chapitre trois (ouh yeah baby), et je tiens à m'excuser de mon incroyable retard. Un peu plus et je me flagellai. Enfin, peut-être pas quand même. Le masochisme c'pas trop mon truc. Ah, tant qu'on y est je m'excuse aussi pour mes propos incohérents, je suis malade et je crois que les médocs me font un peu plus d'effet que prévu (la bonne excuse!), d'ailleurs je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser, je suis atteinte en ce moment du syndrome du dodo-à-toute-heure ('vais vérifier si y a pas une mouche tsé tsé dans mon appart', moi!) et la fatigue me reprend. C'est horrible, j'arrive à m'endormir en cours (d'ailleurs, j'ai failli gagner un ticket pour un aller chez le principal, avec ça.), en fait, j'arrive à m'endormir partout. Horrible, j'vous dit. M'enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter parler de ma vie (si?) mais plutôt pour reviewer (nooon?)... Alors, à vos claviers!

Je vous laisse mes cocos, paix et amour sur la Terre!

P-S: j'en profite quand même pour m'adresser à tous les gens qui lisent et qui ne reviewent pas, c'est vraiment génial de me lire, merci, mais ce qui serait encore mieux ben c'est... la reviewation (vouiii, ça existe comme mot!). Si si, j'vous jure, la reviwation, c'est le top du top, le must du must, le nec plus ultra, le truc le plus génial au monde, l'orgasme, le paradis, le Nirvanaaaaa! Hum. Désolée. (je tiens à préciser que ma prof de français serait trop fière de moi: je viens de faire ce que l'on appelle une accumulation..! À moins que ce ne soit une gradation? En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'est hyperbolique, mais est-ce que c'est une gradation ou une accumulation...) Arf, ça me reprend, je parle toute seule. D'ailleurs, ça m'fait penser que j'ai une super grosse interro de français demain! Greaaaat. J'vous laisse mes loulous!


	5. Celle qui faisait un trop plein de magie

Yop les gens! Eh oui, après plusieurs mois d'absence, je reviens. Je sais, je sais. Je suis très mauvaise comme fille, hein? Est donc présente ici, la suite des aventures de ma Loulou, je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment chaud au coeur. Les suites devraient mieux s'enchaîner à présent: je suis en vacances, et de toute façon, j'en suis déjà à mon neuvième chapitre sur l'autre site où je publie. Alors, ça devrait être assez fluide. Je me répète, je sais. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne répéterai quand même jamais assez à quel point je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira (il est plus petit, puisqu'il n'est normalement que la première partie du chapitre 4, mais là, j'ai un bug avec la seconde partie, donc...)

* * *

**Celle qui faisait un trop-plein de magie**

Previously, on Lou Spes: _Soudain l'enveloppe de lumière se brisa et des faisceaux lumineux jaillirent, touchant beaucoup de choses sans importance mais aussi chacun des sorciers. Hermione sentit un jet de lumière percuter sa main droite, elle sentit quelque chose se briser sous sa peau. La lumière les engloba tout les quatre, tout tournait autour d'eux, le sang battait à ses oreilles. Puis, se fut le trou noir. Pour tout le monde._

Le Soleil se levait doucement sur la forêt, Lou, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Malefoy étaient toujours allongés sur l'herbe de la clairière. Tous les quatre étaient encore inconscients pour l'instant. Lorsque l'aube eu finit de pointer, la clairière baignait dans la lumière.

Ouiii, c'est beaaaaaau: les fleurs s'ouvrent, les oiseaux chantent et moi... je gerbe. Il manque plus que Blanche-Neige communiquant avec des pigeons. Nan sérieux, il se passe rien là. On va faire une petite avance rapide parce que...

» » - Oh ! La FERME !

Oups, je suis allé trop loin, retour en arrière.

« « Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le Soleil l'aveuglait. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Alors brusquement, elle se redressa. Sa tête tournait encore, mais il y avait plus urgent. Elle chercha sa baguette qui était tombée lors de sa chute. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé elle regarda autour d'elle: Harry et Ron étaient étendus près de ses pieds. Malefoy était plus loin. La jeune fille qui avait couru vers eux était couchée juste devant Harry. Alors que les trois sorciers semblaient juste dormir, la fille était blessée, elle. Elle saignait à plusieurs endroits et des hématomes étaient visibles un peu partout sur son corps.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Faites qu'elle aille bien s'il vous plait !

Hermione se jeta aux pieds de Ron et le secoua:

- Ron ! Ron ! Répond moi !

- Mmmmmmhmmmhmmh !

Hermione sentit ses yeux devenir humides, noyés par des larmes de joie. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et recommença le même manège. Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa:

- Quescquispasse ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais entreprit de faire réellement émerger Ron:

- Ron ! Ron ! Maintenant tu te dépêches !

- Oui ! répondit-il en se levant.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle angoissée. Il y a cette fille là, elle a essayé de te sauver je crois !

- Quoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, Harry ! Il faut la réveiller !

Elle se tourna alors vers Lou et la secoua. La jeune fille resta inanimée. Elle donna son sac à Ron et lui demanda:

- Ron, passe moi l'essence de Dictame, s'il te plait.

Ron commença à fouiller.

Mais dépêche-toi donc ! Il y a une vie en jeu, bon sang !

Hermione lui arracha le sac des mains et pointa sa baguette dessus:

- Oh, passe moi ça ! Accio Dictame ! ajouta-t-elle.

Un flacon vint directement dans ses mains, elle l'ouvrit et commença à appliquer l'essence sur les plaies de l'adolescente. Aussitôt le sang s'arrêta de couler et les plaies se recouvrirent d'une peau neuve. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le corps de Lou cette fois-ci et commença à prononcer toutes sortes de formules. Au bout d'un moment, Lou remua faiblement.

Alléluia ! Elle est vivante !

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Cependant beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête au sujet de cette fille. Ron et Harry s'agenouillèrent auprès d'Hermione, afin de mieux voir Lou.

Euh, c'est bon hein ! C'est pas une bête de cirque !

Lou ouvrit les yeux. Eblouie par le Soleil, elle les ferma aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir trois personnes la fixer.

- Aaaaah ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

**BAM ! **Sa tête heurta violemment celle d'Hermione qui était un peu trop penchée sur elle.

Réveil matin quinze heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite, dans l'macadam a besoin d'un Doliprane...

Tandis que les deux demoiselles s'exclamaient de douleur, un autre cri se fit entendre.

Eh merde. Une bête sauvage. Ah nan. C'est juste Malefoy qui a reprit connaissance.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? brailla-t-il.

Ben, d'la patisserie, bouffon. Nan mais, on se calme là. On est tous dans la même situation. Enfin, vous êtes tous dans la même situation. Donc on se détend, ça sert à rien de nous chier un cake.

- Calme toi Malefoy ! Aucun de nous ne sait ce qui s'est passé.

- Aaah, Saint Potter a parlé, la voix de la Sagesse ! C'est sûr que ça va m'aider à me calmer, crétin !

- Oh ! La FERME ! intervint Ron.

Ah, ben voilà où on en était avant.

- OK. OK. On se calme. On va tous se calmer. dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre posée.

Bonne idée.

- Bonne idée.

Oh ! Encore une fois, on pense la même chose !

Les quatre autres tournèrent la tête vers Lou. Elle rougit, mais soutint le regard interrogateur et insistant de Harry.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je m'appelle Lou, répondit-elle, hésitante. Mais vous, qui êtes vous ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en les montrant tour à tour. Et toi, c'est Lou comment ?

Lou ne répondit rien. Elle fixait à présent Drago Malefoy, qui avait enlevé son masque.

Euh, Lou ? Ils attendent une réponse.

Lentement, elle reprit la parole:

- Il est avec vous ? questionna-t-elle en montrant Malefoy de la tête.

Tous échangèrent des regards surpris, à nouveau Hermione prit la parole:

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il est avec vous ? répéta-t-elle, imperturbable.

Décidément vous avez tous décidé de répondre aux questions posées par d'autres questions ?

- Si par "avec nous" tu entends "notre ami" alors la réponse est non. Maintenant j'ai répondu à ta question, répond à la mienne.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi cette question.

Lou détacha enfin son regard de Drago et tourna la tête vers Hermione. Le noeud dans son ventre s'était un peu relâché en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, mais tout ça pouvait être un piège.

- Il a tué ma famille.

* * *

Re-yoooooop! Je vous ferai pas un grand blabla, je vous signale juste que je viens de créer mon LiveJournal, et qu'ainsi vous pouvez me retrouver à l'adresse indiquée tout en bas de mon profil. Sur ce, j'espère réellement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu, et que peut-être, vous me laisserez vos impressions.

Je vous dis à bientôt, et pour de vrai, cette fois!

Solenn.


	6. Celle qui n'aimait pas le tricot

Merci à Mak64 pour sa review et pour avoir continué à me suivre, même après ces mois d'absences! J'espère que cette deuxième partie de chapitre te plaira!

* * *

**Celle qui n'aimait pas le tricot**

Previously on Lou Spes: _- Il a tué ma famille._

Quelle manière élégante de le dire.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, Ron eut un hoquet d'horreur et Harry resta silencieux, un air d'effroi se peignant sur son visage. Malefoy resta stoïque face à eux.

Je l'avais bien dit: élégant.

- Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, réellement surprise.

- Je crois, oui. Ou du moins ses semblables.

Chaque membre de notre trio préféré échangea un regard avec les autres.

- Que sais-tu de ses "semblables" ? questionna Harry.

- Je ne me faisais donc pas d'idées... Combien sont-ils ? poursuivit Lou comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ca devient une habitude de répondre à une question par une autre.

- Que sais-tu d'eux ? insista-t-il.

Nan mais là, vraiment...

Lou semblant sortir de ses pensées lui répondit enfin:

- Pas grand chose. Pour ne pas dire rien, en fait. Quand je les ai vus, ils étaient environ cinq. Alors, combien ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Une vingtaine, peut-être plus.

Ô joie, une vingtaine de malades. Bah c'est parfait tout ça !

Après avoir observé Lou, Harry sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de Malefoy, aussi il se tourna vers lui et lui dit:

- Très bien Malefoy. Qu'as tu as dire face à ça ?

- Ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais tu... mais il s'arrêta en rougissant. Enfin ce n'était pas moi, quoi ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en essayant de reprendre une certaine maîtrise de lui-même. Mais après tout c'est une moldue, les autres se sont peut-être ennuyé en attendant les ordres.

- Répugnant, lâcha Ron Weasley.

Je confirme.

Lou n'avait pas tout saisi, mais à ce qu'elle avait entendu, ses suppositions étaient exactes: ils servaient quelqu'un.

- OK, OK, OK. Alors là, en fait, il me semble que je n'ai pas posé les bonnes questions... Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes exactement ? interrogea Lou en se levant d'un bond.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Drago Malefoy lâcha, ironique:

- Je pense que tu as une petite idée, pour te jeter comme ça devant un inconnu.

Lou les regarda, abasourdie. Des sorciers. C'était ça son idée. Mais c'était impossible. Absolument impossible. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, le coup des éclairs, c'était quelque chose ! Alors Lou les regarda à tour de rôle et finit par avouer:

- J'ai en effet une idée.

Elle arrêta son regard sur Malefoy et dit, la voix tremblante:

- Des sorciers.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, Lou se sentit ridicule. Se préparant à les entendre rigoler, elle fut surprise de les voir échanger des regards éloquents.

- Alors c'est c'que vous êtes ! Vous êtes des sorciers ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des sorciers. Des sorciers ! répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même, comme pour se convaincre.

Et elle commença à rigoler.

OK. Donc s'il ne pensait pas déjà que tu étais folle, ben là, c'est fait.

Son rire résonna dans la clairière, c'était un rire nerveux, tremblotant.

Mais elle a pas du tout été mangé par le loup la chèvre de Monsieur Séguin ! Elle est là !

Ainsi la magie existait. Elle y croyait étant plus jeune, elle était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque part des gens différents. Et elle avait raison. Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'arrêta de rire:

- Vous n'êtes pas flic au moins ?

- Flic ? demanda Ron interdit.

- Oui, gendarme, policier...

Ron n'ayant pas plus l'air de comprendre, Hermione consentit à lui expliquer:

- Ce sont des sortes d'aurors.

- Aaaah ! D'accord...

- Peu de sorciers connaissent les choses moldues. expliqua Hermione à Lou.

- Moldu ? Auror ? interrogea Lou, perdue.

- Les moldus sont des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et les aurors sont des sortes de policiers, ils pourchassent les criminels généralement.

Lou acquiesça et ajouta:

- Je crois... Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assois.

Et elle se laissa tomber à terre. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas y croire: des sorciers, ils étaient _sorciers_ !

Je crois que les lecteurs l'ont comprit, ne t'en fais pas.

Et puis, comme il était étrange de parler à des gens ! Surtout de magie !

Soudain Malefoy se leva et lança d'un ton détaché:

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais y aller. Parce que, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pleins de choses à faire moi !

Tandis que Lou affichait un air ébahi, Harry, Ron et Hermione pointèrent leur baguette sur Malefoy:

- Oh non, Malefoy, tu n'iras nul part !

- Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça, Potter ?

- Parce que nous sommes quatre et que tu es seul, encore une fois.

- Vous êtes trois, l'autre ne compte pas vraiment, lança-t-il, plein d'arrogance.

L'autre elle a un prénom, déjà !

Malefoy ajouta alors:

- De toute façon, j'ai juste à transplaner.

Et il sortit sa baguette. Avant qu'il est pu réagir Hermione cria:

- Expelliarmus !

Alors la baguette s'envola et Lou, par reflex, l'attrapa en vol.

GRYFFONDOR L'EMPOOOOOORTE !

- C'était vraiment stupide Malefoy.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, toi, ordonna-t-il à Lou, sans daigner la regarder.

Lou interrogea les trois autres du regard, Harry lui fit non de la tête.

Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione:

- C'est bon, baisse ta baguette Granger. Je reste.

- Comme si tu avais le choix ! s'exclama la jolie sorcière avec dédain.

Malefoy sourit avec insolence, comme en adolescent prit en faute et fier de son coup. Lentement il se rassit, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et Harry et Ron firent de même.

- À présent, réfléchissons.

- Tu t'en sens capable, Weasley ? questionna Malefoy, faussement inquiet.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges mais il réussit à rétorquer:

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Oui oui oui, Gryffondor est très en forme aujourd'hui !

Malefoy ne fit pas plus attention à sa réplique qu'à un pet de mouche.

Vous comprenez, ils sont comme ces rillettes moldues; ils n'ont vraiment pas les même valeurs...

- Il faut que l'on réfléchisse, dit Harry qui semblait se concentrer.

- J'ai soif et faim. Je suis incapable de réfléchir dans ce cas. dit Malefoy, tournant la tête vers Hermione.

- Je pense que tu es incapable de réfléchir tout court, en fait, répliqua Ron, amer.

- Ca m'aurait étonné... marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et lança d'un ton irrité:

- Vous êtes des sorciers, bon sang, servez-vous de vos pouvoirs !

- Pour l'eau d'accord, mais pour la nourriture c'est impossible. répondit Ron, grognon.

- Tu n'as pas entendu Granger ? Nous sommes des sorciers, tout est possible. Même pour la nourriture, crétin. railla Malefoy en imitant la voix d'Hermione.

- Non, la nourriture est la première des exceptions principales à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.

Suite à cette déclaration Malefoy haussa un sourcil dans un air d'incompréhension tandis qu'Hermione, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

No comment...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les informa Lou qui n'avait rien comprit, je ne sais pas si cette information vous intéresse, mais, il y a un petit lac, pas très loin d'ici. L'eau est à peu près propre, en surface, j'y bois tous les jours, quant à la nourriture, il me reste quelques barres Spécial K.

- Oui, oui, très bien, répondit Ron qui n'avait retenu qu'une seule information.

Décryptage du cerveau de Ronald Bilius Weasley: Information retenue N-O-U-R-R-I-T-U-R-E !

Ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence, durant plusieurs minutes, suivant Lou comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis toujours. Seul le bruit de leurs pas cassant des branches mortes rompait la monotonie de cette marche. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Lou n'était pas effrayée par ces quatre individus très singuliers. Elle se sentait étonnamment en confiance. Après tout, quand on a rien, on a rien à perdre...

Oh, vous savez, avec Lou, moi, plus rien ne m'étonne; quand on est capable de tomber d'un arbre pour finalement par la suite se jeter devant un inconnu tout en criant une phrase des plus ridicules, c'est qu'on peut ne pas se rendre compte que la marche qu'on est entrain d'effectuer pourrait bien être la dernière...

Enfin, après un temps qui leur sembla beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'était en réalité, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit décrit par Lou.

- C'est ici, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

- Ca ira très bien. De toutes façons, en ce qui concerne l'eau il n'y a pas de problèmes: nous avons nos baguettes... expliqua Hermione.

- Il fait un peu sombre... s'excusa Lou, comme si c'était de sa faute.

- Aucune importance, lui répondit à nouveau Hermione en souriant. Lumos ! Ajouta-t-elle.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma, éclairant ainsi les alentours et donnant à l'endroit où ils étaient un certain côté magique.

C'est un peu le principe de la magie. C'est magique. Vraiment Lou, tu es désespérante.

Soudain Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux:

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. L'atmosphère sembla se figer quelques instants puis redevint normale.

- Et voilà ! À présent, il ne pourra plus transplaner !

- Fantastique ! s'écria Ron avec une admiration non dissimulée.

- Merci, répondit elle, rayonnante.

Malefoy roula des yeux comme s'il trouvait ça bizarre qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Ben oui, ça c'est bizarre, alors..!

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ma baguette maintenant ?

- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Hermione, tu peux sortir des verres s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Lou, Hermione plongea sa main dans le petit sac violet qu'elle portait en bandoulière, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Hermione enfoncer tout son bras dans le sac.

- On se croirait dans Mary Poppins, marmona-t-elle.

Ou dans Joséphine Ange Gardien...

Comment ça mes références culturelles sont pourries ? Apprenez, très chers que Mary Poppins est un Walt Disney et que Disney c'est sacré ! Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Joséphine, Mimie Mathy est rigolote parfois.

Pardon ? C'est des références de tapette ? Mais je vous em... embête ! Je suis un Mâle par excellence, n'en doutez plus je vous prie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? interrogea Harry.

- Hein ? Oh, nan, rien, répondit-elle, gênée d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Le truc du sac, ça m'a fait penser à un film moldu.

- Mary Poppins ? intervint Hermione intéressée.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, bredouilla Lou. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ?

- Je suis d'origine moldue. Mes parents sont des moldus, ils sont dentistes, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Ah, OK... Tu devrais faire attention, un jour ils vont rester bloqués en haut. ajouta-t-elle ironiquement à Malefoy qui venait, une nouvelle fois, de lever les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy la toisa sans rien dire tandis que les trois autres réprimaient un sourire. Lou se surprit elle-même, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler aux gens comme ça ? Hermione trouva enfin les verres dans son sac magique et en distribua un à chacun d'entre eux. Elle passa à nouveau sa baguette à la main cette fois-ci et dit:

- Aguamenti.

Elle répéta l'action quatre fois de plus et tous les verres furent ainsi remplis.

- C'est plus sûr, cette eau est potable, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Lou.

Ils burent tous, en silence à nouveau, puis Lou sortit de son sac trois barre chocolatées qu'elle cassa en parts égales et qu'elle distribua à tout le monde.

- Merci, murmurèrent-ils tous.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

- C'est parfait, la rassura Harry.

Lou lui sourit timidement mais au fond d'elle une question persistait: qu'allait-elle faire à présent qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle était au courant de l'existence de la magie ?

Pourquoi pas du tricot ? C'est sympa le tricot. Y a aucun risque, aussi. Sauf peut-être de te faire planter par une aiguille à tricoter, mais franchement, j'y crois pas trop.

* * *

Et voilà, de retour de vacances! Je poste ce chapitre, avec du retard, encore une fois, et je m'en excuse! J'espère en re-poster un avant le 13, date à laquelle je repars.

Vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur mon LJ: screugneugneuse. livejournal. fr (je mets les espaces, sinon le site le prend pas, haha!)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions!

À bientôt!


End file.
